Una Familia para Navidad
by Troyis
Summary: Edward Cullen había estado resentido con su hermano Jasper por doce años, ahora era el momento para resolver las cosas y volver a ser una familia. Así lo había dispuesto su padre. ¿Podría Edward tener una familia para Navidad?


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. Sin embargo, la trama es mía.

Este es mi pequeño regalo de navidad para mis amigas y casi hermanas Ericastelo y MommyTwilight. Chicas ambas saben los mucho que las quiero y lo bendecida que me siento por tenerlas en mi vida. Espero que pasen unas muy felices fiestas.

Feliz Navidad a tods espero que el Niño Dios les colme de bendiciones y el próximo año les traiga muy paz y felicidad.

Este O/S no ha sido veteado por lo que cualquier falta de horrografia es mía. XD

* * *

><p>Sacudí la nieve que se acumulaba en las hombreras de mi chaqueta mientras decidía entre cumplir la que podía ser la última voluntad de mi padre y enfrentarme con mi hermano a quien no veía desde hacía unos doce años o darle la espalda a todo y dejar que fuese otro peón quien llevase a cabo la desagradable tarea.<p>

Mi hermano Jasper se había marchado de casa cuando tenía dieciocho años, después de haberme robado la mujer que creía amar y haber discutido con nuestro padre cuando éste descubrió que a pesar de su oposición se alistó en una universidad americana en lugar de hacerlo en Oxford como todos los Cullen hasta la fecha.

Volví a mirar hacía mirar hacía el pequeño apartamento sobre la cafetería que tenía en frente. No podía creer que Jasper hubiese dejado Londres para venirse a vivir en un pueblo olvidado de Dios en la mitad de la nada.

Giré mi rostro hacía mi auto, el cual destacaba estacionado en medio de dos camionetas utilitarias que parecían haber visto sus mejores años hace décadas, como todo lo demás en este pueblo, resistiendo la tentación de entrar y darme calor.

Decidí que era mejor apresurarme y terminar con el mal trago de una sola vez por lo que rodeé la cafetería entrando por un estrecho callejón hasta llegar a donde se suponía era la entrada del apartamento que luego me di cuenta era una casa de dos pisos que estaba justo detrás, no encima como había pensado.

Probé el timbre y no me sorprendió que no funcionara, toda la casa necesitaba una buena mano de pintura. No podía creer que Jasper hubiese preferido esto a nuestra mansión familiar, pero después de todo lo sucedido no podía decir que me alegraba por ello.

Mi mano golpeó tres veces la puerta antes que se abriese de golpe sola por lo que parecía.

—¡Jasper están tocando la puerta!—escuché gritar y antes de poder tensarme para encontrarme cara a cara con mi hermano sentí un tirón en mis pantalones.

Mi mirada se posó en una pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros quien tenía su pulgar en la boca y con la mano que tiraba con insistencia de mi pantalón sujetaba una mantita de color rosa.

Mi ceño se frunció aún más al reconocer los azules ojos de mi hermano en la elfina carita coronada por una mata de cabello negro azabache.

—Soy Mary—murmuró sin sacarse el dedo de la boca.

—¡Jasper!—volvió a gritar la voz desde la parte trasera de la casa.

—Soy Edward—le respondí sin poder resistirme a la extraña sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

—Jasper va a estar en problemas—cantó alegremente mientras tiraba de mi pantalón para hacerme entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

—¡Mary Alice Cullen! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no abras la puerta de la casa sin saber quien toca?—cuando al fin pude ponerle rostro a la voz que gritaba sentí como si alguien hubiese golpeado la boca de mi estómago y me hubiese quitado todo el aire.

La pequeña castaña de rostro angelical y cuerpo de tentación que tenía ante mí era una de las mujeres más deliciosas que había visto en mi vida y sin duda conociendo mi mala fortuna debía ser la mujer de Jasper.

Mis labios se tensaron en una firme línea mientras mis ojos trataban de alejarse de la húmeda camiseta que dejaba casi al descubierto las formas de sus redondos pechos.

—Edward, tocaba—dijo con naturalidad la pequeña niña.

—¿Y Edward, es?—inquirió mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Edward Cullen, tu cuñado.—su ceño se frunció.

—¿Cullen?—preguntó con voz ahogada.—¿Edward Cullen? ¿El hermano de Jasper?…

—No pensé que mi hermano hubiese hablado de mí, espero que sólo cosas buenas.—mi sonrisa fue cínica— Mi padre y yo no lo hemos visto desde hace doce años. Si le dices que baje podré hablar con él y cumplir con el encargo de mi padre.

—¡Oh!...creo que debe tomar asiento señor Cullen. Mary, ¿Por qué no subes y le dices a Jasper que alguien aquí abajo quiere conocerlo?—sus últimas palabras me hicieron fruncir el ceño ya que no les encontraba sentido, pero de todos modos la seguí a la pequeña salita que había atravesando una puerta a la izquierda.

El cuarto estaba lleno de fotos al igual que el pasillo ahora que ponía atención. Sin embargo, antes de poder fijarme bien en las fotos escuché a la mujer de Jasper tomar aire.

—Lamento decirle que Jasper murió hace un año—su voz se quebró y yo sentí como si fuese golpeado en el plexo solar al escuchar esa información. Creo que llegué a preguntar cómo ya que prosiguió con la explicación.—La policía dice que sufrió un ataque al corazón mientras conducían de regreso de celebrar su aniversario, el auto chocó contra un árbol, ambos murieron al instante.—su voz se volvió a romper.

¿Jasper muerto? ¿Mi hermano? No podía creerlo. No sabía qué sentir. Tantos sentimientos encontrados…tantas cosas que quedaron sin decir, sin resolver…

La enormidad de esa revelación parecía eludirme.

Mis manos fueron a mi rostro para tratar de evitar que mi cabeza estallase.

—No…no lo entiendo…—mi mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora. ¿Mi padre sabría de esto? Claro que lo debía de saber. ¿No había sido él quien me había enviado aquí?—pero…¿quién eres tú?

—Soy Isabella Swan, la tía de los niños. Mi hermana Alice era la esposa de Jasper.

—¿Los niños?

—Mary Alice de cuatro años, a quien ya conociste, y Jasper Jr. de once. En verdad lamento ser quien te diera esta noticia.

Mi estómago seguía hecho nudos, sentía como si no pudiese respirar.

—Tía Bella, tía Bella. Jasper se volvió a escapar.—dijo en voz cantante la pequeña niña quien parecía complacida con haber acusado a su hermano. Cosa que me hizo salir de mi estupor. Yo, por una parte estaba preocupado por el muchacho a quien no conocía. La tía sin embargo, parecía muy tranquila con aquella revelación y fue entonces cuando las palabras de la niña cobraron sentido. Por lo visto ésta no era la primera vez que el chico hacía algo parecido.

"La tía Bella" buscó sus abrigos y luego de tener a la pequeña niña bien abrigada me lanzó una mirada que claramente me urgía a ponerme en acción por lo que las seguí a la puerta de la casa dónde nos encontramos con un hombre de piel cobriza y cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta, toda su apariencia desde las botas de motociclista hasta los tatuajes que se veían por el cuello abierto de su camiseta gritaban problemas. Me preparé para tener que defenderlas cuando "la tía Bella" le sonrió abiertamente, cosa que hizo fruncir aún más el ceño.

—Gracias por venir Jake, el lavaplatos se volvió a dañar y lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar la llave de paso para evitar inundarnos. Te dejo en tu casa, tengo que ir a buscar a Jazz que se volvió a ir sin permiso—rodó sus ojos moviendo su cabeza con exasperación haciendo que su cabello despidiera un delicioso aroma florar.

Se inclinó para cargar a la niña y sujetó la manga de mi chaqueta de invierno urgiéndome a seguirla hasta un SUV color blanco bastante rudimentario pero que funcionaba bien.

—¿El chico tiene la costumbre de escapar en medio de la noche?—le pregunté una vez estuvimos en camino.

—El chico se llama Jasper, al igual que tu hermano.—sentí que me miraba de reojo— No es la mitad de la noche, son las siete y no desaparece, siempre va al mismo lugar cuando se enfada.—murmuró sería aparcando el auto frente al cementerio.

Enarqué una ceja sorprendido ante esto, pero seguí su ejemplo y me bajé del auto.

—Súbeme—me exigió la niña y sin dudarlo accedí después de colocarle bien la capucha del abrigo para protegerla del frio.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del cementerio tuvimos que saltarnos la valla y encender las linternas para poder ver mejor ya que las luminarias no iluminaban entre las tumbas. No tuvimos que caminar mucho para encontrar al chico. Sus gruñidos exhaustos se escuchaban a la distancia mezclados con palabras incomprensibles.

Los azules ojos del desgarbado muchacho se fijaron en los míos, su mandíbula tensa, sus labios en una fina línea, su cabello rubio exactamente igual de leonino que el de Jasper.

El muchacho era el retrato de mi hermano, se parecía tanto a Jasper a su edad que era como si estuviese viendo la vieja fotografía de mi hermano que mi padre tenía escondida en uno de los cajones de su despacho.

—Jazz—le habló con suavidad como si se estuviese acercando a un animal herido—¿qué sucedió?—apuntó la linterna hacia el rostro del muchacho y fue cuando noté el morado que tenía bajo su ojo derecho.

—Nada que te importe—le gruñó.

—No le hables así a tu tía muchacho—le bramé haciendo que la niña en mis brazos se sobresaltara y el chico me lanzara una mirada helada, una mirada que no había vuelto a ver desde hacía casi trece años.—Te hicieron una pregunta así que lo menos que puedes hacer es responderla.

—Tuve una pelea.

—Eso es obvio.—le espeté ganándome una mirada envenenada de su tía quien empezó a interrogarlo con la misma voz suplicante de antes.

—¿Por qué fue esta vez?

El chico la miró con sus fieros ojos azules y le contestó de mala gana.

—Uley se metió conmigo, yo solamente me defendí—evitó la mirada inquisidora de su tía y sus orejas se pusieron rojas al igual que hacían las de Jasper cuando mentía.

Dios…

En menos de una hora he pensado y recordado más a mi hermano de lo que lo hice durante más de una década.

¿Realmente Tanya merecía que hubiese roto toda relación con quien consideré mi héroe mientras crecía?

¿Haberme perdido sus últimos años de vida?

¿Haber escondido mi corazón tras una muralla de hielo durante tanto tiempo que ya no sabía cómo sentir?

Debía haberme perdido parte de la conversación por qué lo siguiente que escuché fue la voz quebrada de la tía de los hijos de mi hermano.

—¡Oh Jazz! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy era el día de las carreras para las madres en tu escuela?

Su mano se movió para acariciar al chico quien la esquivó.

—¡Porque yo no tengo una madre!—bramó agachándose para empezar a lanzar puñados de nieve a la reconocí como la tumba de mi hermano.

Entregué la niña a su tía y lo tomé por el cuello de su abrigo de invierno enojado por su falta de respeto.

—Le debes respeto a la tumba de tu padre—rugí mientras lo alejaba.

—Es por su culpa que no tengo a mi mamá, él la mató y ella se dejó matar. Ella sabía que no iban a regresar esa noche—sus puños empezaron a hacer contacto con mi pecho.

Su tía trató de acercarse para calmarlo pero la detuve con una mirada helada. El chico tenía demasiado por dentro y necesitaba sacarlo de alguna forma. Lo dejé tratar de hacerme daño hasta que sus golpes se fueron haciendo cada vez más débiles por el cansancio. Una vez estuve convencido que no quedaba más pelea en él lo hice mirarme, teniendo que tragar en seco al sentirme perforado por sus azules ojos idénticos a los de mi hermano.

—Vendrás mañana y limpiaras toda la nieve de la tumba de tus padres y si vuelve a nevar vendrás nuevamente y las volverás a limpiar. Ahora, creo que nos debes una disculpa a tu tía y a mí.

—Lo siento tía Bella—la renuencia en su voz me hizo sonreír.—lamento haberte golpeado tío Edward.—la sorpresa que se reflejó en mi rostro no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

Sin embargo, ella sólo se contentó con revolverle el cabello y hacerlo echar a andar delante de nosotros. La niña me lanzó los brazos en una muda exigencia de ser tomada, su tía suspiró al ser librada del esfuerzo que le causaba a su pequeño cuerpo sostener su peso. La pequeña cabeza se recostó sobre mi hombro y el dedo fue automáticamente a su boca.

—Jasper solía hablar mucho de ti, los tres hemos crecido escuchando de tus aventuras.—acomodó el mechón de cabello que se escapó de su gorro tras su oreja. Ahora que podía observarla bien podía ver que era más hermosa de lo que había pensado, sin embargo, no podía concentrarme en la belleza de la muchacha, tenía demasiadas interrogantes para las que necesitaba respuesta. Como el hecho de que mi hermano le hubiese hablado tanto de mí a su familia que parecían conocerme.—Eso es porque no pasaba un día sin que hablase de ti.—por lo visto había hablado en voz alta—Jasper estaba muy orgulloso de ti, cada vez que salías en las noticias subía el volumen del televisor en el café y les decía a todos "ese es mi hermano."

Un fuerte nudo en mi garganta amenazaba con ahogarme.

El Jasper del que ella hablaba era el mismo que yo conocí mientras crecía sin embargo era tan diferente del Jasper que me robó a Tanya cuando sabía que yo creía amarla.

Cuando regresamos a la casa acostamos a la niña después de luchar para hacer que sus tenaces deditos soltasen mi chaqueta. El chico se retiró a su cuarto en cuanto llegamos y yo me senté con su tía en la sala aceptando una taza de café aún perdido en mis pensamientos absorbiendo toda la información que me brindaba la chica sobre los últimos doce años de mi hermano. Al parecer había conocido a su hermana prácticamente cuando bajó del avión en Seattle y según ella fue amor a primera vista para ambos. Su hermana, Alice, quedó a cargo de ella cuando sus padres murieron e Isabella con solo ocho años decidió "salir a dar un paseo" y fue Jasper quien la encontró. Desde ese momento los tres se convirtieron en una familia mudándose a su pueblo natal en donde manejaron la cafetería que había sido de sus padres, Jasper era el cocinero mientras Alice atendía las mesas. No se había hecho ricos pero al menos podían pagar todas las cuentas y poner suficiente comida en la mesa cuando la familia se fue extendiendo.

No sé en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos pero lo siguiente que supe fue que algo me estaba haciendo cosquillas en la nariz. Mis pesados parpados luchaban por seguir escudando mis ojos de la brillante luz de la mañana mientras trataba por todos los medios de evitar estornudar. Mis dedos se movieron para apartar la molestia cosa que causo que el ligero peso que tenía sobre el pecho se balanceara haciendo que mis ojos se abriesen de golpe para fijarse en la melena castaña que acariciaba mi nariz. No pude resistir la tentación de apretarla contra mi cuerpo. Era la primera vez que despertaba con una mujer en mis brazos con la que no hubiera tenido sexo, que diablos, era la primera mujer con la que despertaba en mis brazos, punto.

Podía asegurar que las últimas doce horas habían sido las más bizarras de mi vida, había llegado de odio a este pueblo cargado de ideas y sentimientos claramente concebidos para encontrarme con una realidad muy distinta a la que pensaba.

Ahora me faltaba decidir cómo actuar.

Mi padre había sido claro en sus órdenes ahora que lo analizaba con calma.

"_Tráeme a la familia de Jasper para navidad, puede que esta sea mi última oportunidad para celebrar las fiestas en familia."_

La familia de Jasper, no a Jasper…

El muy viejo zorro…

¿Habría sabido que no podría darle la espalda al único vínculo que me quedaba con mi hermano?

¿Lo habría sabido Jasper?

¿Por eso le pidió a Isabella que no me buscase? ¿Qué esperase hasta que fuese yo quien viniera a ellos?

¿Habría previsto el fiero instinto de protección que su cuñada e hijos despertarían en mí?

La sentí removerse contra mi cuerpo y la estreché contra mí una vez más antes de que estuviese completamente despierta donde ambos levantaríamos nuestras defensas, al menos de momento.

Como había previsto, Isabella se levantó de golpe, pero no conté con el cabezazo que recibiría en la barbilla.

—¡Oh Dios mío Edward! ¡Lo siento!—chilló consternada, sus manos que inspeccionaban mi rostro estaban haciendo que otras partes de mi cuerpo se pusieran en atención.

—No pasa nada—aclaré mi voz ronca por el sueño y el deseo que estaban despertando en mí sus caricias. No pude resistirme y tomé su mano sujetándola contra mi mejilla cubierta por una incipiente barba de dos días.

Sus acaramelados ojos se encontraron con los míos. Mis labios rogaban por probar los suyos, por comprobar que eran tan dulces y suaves como se veían. Nuestras cabezas se habían acercado lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración en mi piel. Sólo había podido rozar sus labios cuando ambos brincamos poniendo la anchura del sofá como barrera al escuchar a la pequeña que bajaba.

—Tía Bella, ¿qué hay para desayunar?—preguntó sin aliento deteniéndose en la entrada de la salita. —¡Tío Edward, te quedaste! —sonrió alrededor de su dedo pulgar, el cual estaba firmemente plantado en su boca como costumbre.

—Te dije que lo haría—murmuré algo sobresaltado por la exuberante respuesta que obtuve. La pequeña se sentó en mi regazo y me miró con adoración mientras me contaba de la enorme lista que había hecho para navidad.

A los pocos minutos el muchacho entró en la cocina con expresión avergonzada y murmurara unos "buenos días" algo renuente una vez le comenté su falta de modales.

Isabella, quien se había tornado tímida de repente después de nuestro fallido beso, cocinaba mientras yo colocaba los platos en el pequeño desayunador con la pequeña Mary Alice firmemente sujeta en mi cadera y el muchacho sacaba la leche de la nevera.

La escena era tan domestica que me debiese asustar. Sin embargo, me encontraba extrañamente tranquilo moviéndome por la casa de mi hermano. Era como si todos esos años nunca hubiesen pasado y yo siguiese siendo ese chico de dieciséis años que veneraba el piso por donde Jasper pisaba. Como si perteneciese a su familia en lugar de ser un extraño.

Miré alrededor de la mesa mientras sosteníamos nuestras manos juntas durante la oración de gracias que conducía Isabella y no pude evitar que algo cálido pareciese haberse metido en mi pecho cuando la pequeña añadió.

—También tenemos que dar gracias porque el tío Edward llegó.

Dudaba mucho que pudiese darles la espalda y volver a mi vida anterior en mi frio ático de Londres.

Era la decisión más precipitada de toda mi vida adulta, pero sabía que era la correcta.

Me haría cargo de la familia de mi hermano… quienes después de todo eran también mi familia.

Llegamos a Londres faltando doce días para navidad después de tener una batalla campal con Isabella quien al final se dejó seducir por mis palabras y los ruegos de los niños. Dejó encargados de la cafetería a los mejores amigos de mi hermano.

Había sido una semana frenética, convenciendo a Isabella, consiguiendo los papeles necesarios para que los niños pudiesen viajar, solicitando permisos especiales del colegio de Jazz para su prolongada ausencia aunque realmente esperaba poder convencerlos para que se quedaran en Londres indefinidamente.

Durante esa semana nos fuimos conociendo y fui descubriendo poco a poco la sencilla vida en la que mi hermano pareció encontrar tanta tranquilidad y felicidad. Habían cosas que me preocupaban como era lógico, por ejemplo la pequeña Mary, quien aún se chupaba el dedo y arrastraba su manta como medida de seguridad o el hecho que Jasper se encontrase a diario involucrado en alguna pelea y no aceptase las órdenes de su tía a menos que fuesen acompañadas por una severa mirada mía.

Confiaba en que al sacarlos de su entorno natural se viesen favorecidos por el cambio de aire y sus heridas empezasen a sanar.

Decidí comprar boletos de primera clase en lugar de hacer que el avión de la compañía nos fuese a buscar. No quería asustarlos introduciéndolos de golpe al mundo de riquezas a la que estaba acostumbrado desde que nací y al cual deberían acostumbrarse ya que eran dueños de parte de ella por derecho propio al ser los herederos de mi hermano.

Isabella sujetó con fuerza mi mano y Mary se aferró a mi cuello cuando caminamos por la terminal aérea. Jasper iba perdido en su mundo bloqueándonos con sus audífonos puestos y esa era una de las cosas que pensaba cambiar en cuanto pudiera. Quería que superara esa etapa por sí mismo aunque no descartaba la idea de hacerlo consultar un psicólogo infantil sólo tenía que convencer a la obstinada belleza que caminaba a mi lado.

Miré de reojo a la mujer que ha plagado mis pensamientos conscientes e inconscientes desde el día en que la vi. Después del breve beso que compartimos esa primera mañana ninguno de los dos había iniciado ningún contacto, pero la tensión sexual que existía entre los dos se podía sentir crepitando en el ambiente. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que termináramos en la cama, lo único que me detenía era saber que ella tenía madera de esposa y no de amante, además de ser la tutora legal de mis sobrinos y las consecuencias que podría haber si las cosas terminaban mal.

La deseaba y ella me deseaba.

La pregunta del millón era qué hacer.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi auto. El silbido apreciativo que salió de los labios de mi sobrino me hizo sonreír tal vez esta sería otra forma de poderme acercar a él así que lo invité a sentarse al frente conmigo dejando a Isabella con Mary Alice, en su silla de seguridad, en la parte de atrás.

Otra escena completamente domestica.

Mi Audi nunca había ido repleto y mucho menos repleto de una familia, porque lo quisiesen aceptar o no, ellos eran mi familia y, era mi deber ayudarlos y cuidar de ellos. No quería ocupar el lugar de Jasper, nunca podría hacerlo, pero lo que sí podría es ser el tío que mi hermano hubiese deseado para sus hijos.

Durante el camino a casa de mi padre los niños se mantuvieron particularmente callados y reservados, debo confesar que si yo fuese a conocer a mi estricto padre por primera vez también lo estaría.

—¿Esa es tu casa? —respiró Isabella cuando vio la imponente fachada de la mansión donde generaciones de Cullen habían vivido. El exterior tenía toda la apariencia de un castillo medieval pero se habían ido haciendo adiciones durante el paso del tiempo en el interior y cada una mostraba características de su época.

—Fue donde crecí—la simpleza de mi declaración hizo que mis ojos se encontrasen con los sorprendidos de Isabella en el espejo retrovisor del auto.

—¿Papá también?

—Sí, tu padre también creció aquí, Jazz.

Aparqué el auto en la entrada principal de la casa y sujeté la mano de Isabella después de colgarme de la cadera a Mary y colocar a Jazz frente a nosotros. Esto se había vuelto tan natural que ya no me sorprendía hacerlo casi de forma mecánica.

Peter el viejo mayordomo de mi padre nos abrió la puerta y pude ver como sus ojos se abrían anchos al tomar la apariencia de mi sobrino, seguramente pensando que estaba frente a una aparición.

Mi padre nos esperaba en su imponente despacho en la última semana parecía haber ganados muchos años. Se veía seriamente enfermo pero aún así mantenía su porte distante. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los chicos. Mary apretó su agarre en torno a mi cuello, Jazz retrocedió un paso quedando a mi lado e Isabella se acercó quedando pegada a mi cuerpo, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos temblaban ligeramente.

Un silencio preñado se prolongo por unos minutos mientras mi padre nos escrudiñaba con una severa mirada.

—Vaya, por lo visto hay algo en las Swan que cautiva a mis hijos. —hice una mueca ante su cruda apreciación— Y estos deben ser los retoños. Ven acá muchacho déjame verte bien.— Jazz se movió a regañadientes después que asentí aprobatoriamente cuando me miró como pidiendo mi opinión.—Tu padre era un poco más alto que tú a tu edad pero eso no importa. Tienes la hechura de un Cullen eso es lo importante.

—¿Tú eres mi abuelo?—Mary preguntó demandante después de haber estado mirado tímidamente el intercambio de mi padre y su hermano.

Mi padre la miró sorprendido y sus labios se estiraron en las esquinas, casi, casi formando una sonrisa pero sin llegar a ser una.

Nunca en mis treinta años he visto sonreír a mi padre y ver ese amago de sonrisa me conmocionó.

—Tú también eres una Cullen por lo que veo a pesar de tu apariencia. —Presionó sus labios en una fina línea y luego me miró— Acerca a la niña Edward no voy a morderla.

Isabella tiró de mi mano acercándonos al escritorio. Bajé a la pequeña y mi padre se la sentó en su regazo.

—Soy Mary y tú eres el abuelo Carlisle, ¿sí? La tía Bella dijo que vendríamos a conocer al abuelo Carlisle—frunció su pequeño ceño y tocó la barba que mi padre se había dejado crecer desde hace un año.

Ahora que lo pensaba la salud y la apariencia desmejorada de mi padre coincidían con la muerte de Jasper. ¿Estaría tan arrepentido como yo de no haber aprovechado el tiempo? ¿De haber perdido la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas? Tanya nunca valió la pena, siempre lo supe, pero mi orgullo pudo más y eso me costó los últimos años de vida de mi hermano.

Mis ojos empezaron a arderme con la ya familiar sensación de lágrimas pugnando por salir como pero como cada vez que pensaba en mi hermano desde que empecé a descubrir sus secretos y lo mucho que me quiso. Sin embargo, no pensaba dejar que mi padre notase mi debilidad, él era conocido por atacar cualquier debilidad que descubriese de una persona cuando la ocasión ameritase y no pensaba darle más armas contra mí de las que ya tenía.

—¿Eres Santa?—le preguntó de la nada sacando su pulgar de su boca.—Tu barba es blanca pero no tienes barriga ni vestido rojo. —esta vez las comisuras de la boca de mi padre se estiraron hasta convertirse en una sonrisa. Tenía entendido que mi padre había dejado de sonreír la noche en la que mi madre había muerto trayéndome al mundo.

—No soy Santa aunque soy igual de viejo—su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada—y de igual manera que Santa puedo concederte lo que quieras para navidad ya que él es muy buen amigo mío.

—¿En serio?—los azules ojos de la pequeña brillaban y su sonrisa resplandecía.

—En serio—le respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

—Yo ya le mandé mi carta a Santa, la tía Isabella me ayudó a escribirla. Quiero que se cumpla el deseo de navidad de papá.—Jazz apartó la mirada no sin que antes viera que sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Isabella apretó con fuerza mi mano y yo traté de tragar en nudo en mi garganta que amenazaba con estrangularme.

—¿Y qué es lo que deseaba…—mi padre tragó con fuerza cuando su voz se quebró—mi hijo para navidad?—empecé a respirar profundamente tratando de mantener a raya las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

—Una familia para tío Edward, dijo que eso fue siempre lo que deseó el tío Edward mientras crecía. Una familia para navidad.

Mi respiración se agitó y las lágrimas por fin ganaron la batalla. Me giré para salir del despecho no queriendo dejar que nadie viese dolor, pero Isabella nunca soltó mi mano, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta la voz de mi padre llegó hasta nosotros.

—Creo que el deseo de tu tío y de tu padre se ha cumplido. Y aunque no sea así tenemos tiempo, después de todo aún faltan doce días para navidad.

* * *

><p>Para quienes han preguntado, el epílogo de The Price será subido en mi blog publico la próxima semana.<p> 


End file.
